


Boredom can be pleasurable

by ArtemisTheWriter



Series: One-Shots! [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay John Laurens, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Sort Of, Tease Alexander, Texting, Tiny bit of plot, Top John Laurens, for several nights, sexy pictures, sexy videos, this needs to be a tag you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was bored.Bored out of his fucking skull.That is never a good thing but you can guess what will happen by the title.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: One-Shots! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Boredom can be pleasurable

**Author's Note:**

> God, I am not that good at writing smut but I tried. Please be gentle. All spelling mistakes are mines.

Alexander Hamilton was bored.

Bored out of his fucking skull.

The college student stared at his black laptop screen, hoping to get a sudden boost of inspiration. Just like the past twenty minutes, nothing happened. This hardly happens to the young writer. He was continuously seen typing on his phone or writing in a journal, muttering to himself as new ideas floating around his always active brain. After finishing five essays that weren't due until two weeks from now, writing two papers for an upcoming argument in Student Senate, and writing ten short stories-5 pages long each-, Alexander's brain decided to short circuit. 

Blinking out of his stupor, he looked up from his laptop and turned in his chair to look around the dorm room that he shares with his boyfriend. Speaking of his boyfriend, _where the hell is he_. 

Not only was Alexander Hamilton bored, but he was also sexually frustrated. 

He has been so busy with his classes and extra activities that he hasn't had the chance to spend time with his boyfriend. Yes, he knows it is his fault, but he had so much work to do. When he arrives at the dorm, John is either in the middle of his own work/studying, already sleeping, or out with their friends. Right now, it is the latter. Lafayette and Hercules invited John, Alexander, and the Schuyler sisters for a movie night in the dorm. Only Alexander opted out, having work to do. So here he is three hours later bored and sexually frustrated. Sighing, the Caribbean pulled out his phone to text John.

**BabyGirl😘: Joooooohn**

**Freckles💝: What's wrong Alex??**

**BabyGirl😘: Are you still watching the movies with everyone?**

**Freckles💝: Yeah we are currently on Titanic**

**BabyGirl😘: Eliza?**

**Freckles💝: You know it😂but what's up**

**BabyGirl😘: I'm booooored**

**Freckles💝: Surprising**

**BabyGirl😘: Yes I know come back to the dorm**

**Freckles💝: Sorry baby but we are still watching the movie**

Alex pouted a little at the message. He looked around his dorm again to see if there was anything to get John back to the dorm early. Then his eyes zoned in on his drawer, and he let a smirk take over his face. The black-haired man stood up, threw his phone onto his bed before kneeling in front of his drawer, and opened the bottom drawer. Lifting up a few jeans, Alex bit his lip as he lifted the lace out of the drawer. Grinning to himself, he got to work.

~~~

John lounged against the couch of the living room area of Lafayette and Hercules dorm room. John looked over to the right and squinted his eyes a little in the dark to see the couple cuddled up on the couch in their own world, occasionally looking at the TV before going back to feeding each other. The curly-haired man smiled at the scene before looking at the floor where the Schuyler sisters were watching the movie. Well, two of the Schuyler sisters. Angelica was lying on her back on the floor with her head pillowed in Eliza's lap, napping away. When she realized that the next movie was going to be the Titanic, she groaned and announced she was going to take a nap. Eliza was sitting crossed legged watching the film with rapt attention. She had box tissues next to her just in case. Peggy was lying on her stomach with her little legs swinging in the air munching on popcorn tuning in and out of the movie. 

Don't get him wrong. John loves romantic movies just like any other gay guy, but come on. Titanic? Really? Overrated, in his opinion. That was why he was so glad that Alexander texted him. Speaking of that, it has been fifteen minutes since he last sent that text. Why hasn't his boyfriend text him back? Just when he was going to go back to watching the movie, his phone buzzed from where it was perched on his thigh. Clicking his phone on, he saw the message: 

**_From BabyGirl😘: Too bad I was hoping we could cuddle~_ **

Raising an eyebrow, John unlocked his phone and clicked on the message. Come to find out Alex has also sent an attachment. John had to stifle his gasp when he saw the picture. It was Alexander kneeling in front of John's full mirror in the corner of his room with his black hair flowing freely along his shoulders. He has one of John's grey Nike sweatshirts that was way too big on him, with his left hand placed innocently between his thighs as he pouted into the camera. Shaking his head to clear his head, he texted back.

**Freckles💝: You look fucking adorable but we are still watching the movie**

He looked at his screen as he watched the little dots saying Alexander was typing. Soon his message popped up.

**BabyGirl😘: Well we don't have to cuddle…**

The next picture made his eyes go wide. Alex was still in a kneeling position, but he had lifted the sweatshirt to show black laced panties along with a black garter belt. If John has to assume he was wearing stockings considering the black elastics running down his boyfriend's thighs. Alex's pout turned into a sly smirk. John's hazel eyes locked onto the obvious hard on his boyfriend has and felt his cock give a small twitch in his skinny jeans. Standing up, John headed out of the living room towards one of the bedrooms. This one is a little empty since Hercules basically lives in Lafayette's room. He sat down on the bed after closing the door and looked back at his phone. After staring at the picture for the longest, he typed back his response.

**Freckles💝: When did you get those?**

**BabyGirl😘: I bought them a couple of days after you asked me if I was okay with the idea**

**BabyGirl😘: Do you like it?**

**Freckles💝: I love it baby girl I can't believe you did this just for me**

**BabyGirl😘: Aww you're making me blush but that isn't the subject at hand, you coming back?**

**Freckles💝: I want to sooo bad but the movie is still playing**

**BabyGirl😘: Please Papi?**

John sucked in his breath and slowly let it out quietly. Alex always knew how to get him. Before he could reply, Alex sent him another message.

**BabyGirl😘: I've been so good for you**

**Freckles💝: I don't know about that baby girl you're being a little naughty**

**BabyGirl😘: You don't say**

The next attachment sent wasn't even a picture. It was a video that had John biting his lip. In the video, Alex was still kneeling in the mirror, _how long has he been there_ , but that wasn't want was mesmerizing. What was mesmerizing was Alex biting the bottom of the sweatshirt to hold it up to show him palming himself through the panties looking straight into the camera with a sultry look. The video lasted five minutes and ended with Alex fluttering his eyes closed, and he bucked up into his palm. The next text caught him off guard a little. 

**BabyGirl😘: Come on Papi...I can't do this all by myself**

**Freckles💝: Oh I believe you can**

John only had to wait a few minutes before another text was sent. 

**BabyGirl😘: Pleeaase Papi I'm so wet for you...I wish this was your hand it's much bigger**

Then Alex sent a picture of his hand on his cock in mid-stroke, biting his plump bottom lip while looking at the mirror with a half-lidded eyes. John let out a low groan and placed the heel of his hand against his hard-on, applying some pressure. About ten minutes later, Alex sent another video. Desperate to hear what his boyfriend sounded like, John placed his phone down and grabbed his AirPods and connected them to his phone before putting them in his ears. He grabbed his phone and clicked on the video. He was not disappointed by what he heard and saw. In the video, Alex was biting his lip to keep in his noises, but John could hear the little whimpers and whines coming from his boyfriend's mouth. His other hand that wasn't holding the phone up was stroking his cock ranging from agonizing slow to raging fast. John watched as Alex's small hand squeezed the head on his cock, which caused him to let out a little cry before he went back to stroking himself. The video stopped right when he heard Alex give a loud moan, which he knew meant the black-haired man had come. 

John swallowed a little as he palmed himself through his jeans harder as he typed his response with one hand.

**Freckles💝: Shit Alex what the hell are you doing to me**

**BabyGirl😘: Just showing you what you're missing😉**

The next video was only a clip, only a couple seconds long, but it almost made John drop his phone. It started with Alex winking at the camera. He must be on his back cause his black hair was spread out on the white carpet quite erotically. Then the camera flipped to show the mirror again. John could now see that his boyfriend was indeed wearing black lace stockings, but what almost made him drop his phone was that the panties were around Alexander's knees, and he was rubbing his hole with slick fingers. The video cut off when Alex started to push not one but two fingers into himself. John could've come right then and there. Then he sent off a text.

**Freckles💝: You're going to be the death of me Alex**

**BabyGirl😘: Maybe at least you'll die a happy man**

John snorted a little and texted back.

**Freckles💝: More like horny man**

**BabyGirl😘: That too but if you don't want to fuck me that's fine... I'm already three fingers deep might just grab one of my vibrators to finish off the job**

John stifled a moan at the image before sending off a final text before standing up, adjusting himself, and walked out of the room to say goodbye to everyone.

**Freckles💝: I'll be right there**

~~~

Alex chuckled breathlessly at the message before pulling his fingers out hissing a little. He lifted his hips a little to pull the black lace panties back up before hopping up to stare at himself in the mirror. Ruffling his hair a bit to make it sexier, Alex made sure his stockings and garter belt were still on correctly before opening the closed bedroom door just a tad bit. He bent down to pick his phone back up and placed it on John's bedside table before lying down on the bed. Alex cocked his right leg up, bent at the knee, a little spreading his legs. He then placed his right arm behind his head to keep up his relaxed but sexy pose. The black-haired man didn't have to wait long because he heard the slamming of the dorm door before hurried footsteps came towards the door. Letting a smirk curl at his lips, he watched with half-lidded eyes as his curly-haired boyfriend burst through the door. His freckled friend stood there for a couple of minutes, drinking him in. Alex bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend's pupil dilate before lifting his left hand to make a come hither finger movement.

John grinned before pouncing on the smaller boy claiming his plump lips in a bruising kiss. Alex let out a huff of a laugh before kissing his boyfriend back. He gripped John's curly hair and tugged it, making the older boy open his mouth in a short moan. Alex took this opportunity to slip his tongue between his boyfriend's lips, making them both moan at the feeling. After a while, Joh broke away, licking Alex's bottom lip in parting before latching on his jaw to suck a bruise into it, making the smaller boy and arch his neck back to give John more room. Alex trailed his hands down John's chest before reaching his jeans and unbuttoned them, slipping his hand into his boxers to grasp his cock. John hissed a little into black-haired man's neck before bucking into his hand when Alex started stroking him. Alex grinned and licked the shell of John's ear before taking his hand away, causing a small growl to erupt from the older man's throat, making Alex bite his lip when he cock twitched at the noise. 

The southern pulled away from the Cabberian's neck and planted a kiss on his lips before pulling up the sweatshirt, biting his bottom lip when he caught sight of the panties and garter belt. Alex grinned and said, "It's better in person, isn't it." All he got back was a desperate whine, which made him chuckle. Spreading his legs wider, he purred out, "Come on, _Papi_."

John growled again and claimed Alexander's lips in a passionate kiss as he unclasped the belt from the socks, pulling it down until he was able to get it off of Alex's legs and flung them somewhere in the room. The panties and sweatshirt were the next things to go. John looked down at his panting boyfriend before picking up Alex's left leg and bent down to bite down on the inside of his thigh. Alex gave a small cry of pleasure and gripped John's hair as his boyfriend sucked on the piece of skin. Licking over the mark, John planted a kiss down Alexander's tan leg as he slipped the stockings slowly and sensually, maintaining eye contact with the flustered boy. Once the sock came off, he planned a final kiss on the black-haired man's ankle before doing the same thing he did to the left one to the right one. Once both socks were gone, John took off his own clothes before moving back up for a kiss. Alexander smiled and cupped his love's face and pulled him into a soft kiss. John responded to the kiss as he lifted Alex's legs from the bed to rest on his shoulders. Keeping the kiss soft, the curly-haired man shifted before guiding himself into his boyfriend's hole.

The Caribbean gasped at the penetration but went silent when John slipped his tongue between his lips. Their tongues battled for dominance as John slid in more until he bottoms out. Pulling away, both men panted a little before Alex whispered into John's ear, " _Fuck me_."

John grinned and kissed Alex again as he pulled out and slammed back in. Alex gripped his shoulder as John started a punishing pace. Moaning into the kiss, Alex took one of his hands and reached into the back of John's head to pull the hair tie that pulled his hair into a ponytail off and let it fall onto the bed. Using both hands, he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's curly hair and pulled. John gasped and pulled away from the kiss to look down into the mischievous eyes of his lovers. "You are a little minx," whispered John.

Alex licked his lips and tugged on John's hair again, making his lover bite his lip as his grip on Alex's hips tightened. In return, John slammed into him, hitting that bundle of nerves causing Alexander to arch up into his touch, moaning loudly. John grinned and sucked bruises along his boyfriend's neck as he continued to fuck the oblivion out of him. Alexander was left as a panting, moaning, incoherent mess as John continued to hit that bundle of nerves deep within him. He removed a hand from the curly-haired man's hair to grasp his cock to stroke it in tune with John's thrust, Said hand then got slapped away, making Alex whine at the loss.

John grinned as he used his free hand to grasp Alexander's cock. "Let me do it" is what he said into his boyfriend's ear. Alexander nodded and let out a moan when John's thumb swept up the pre-cum leaking from the slit. As John stroked his boyfriend, he felt the hot pool of arousal curl at the bottom of his stomach and sped up his thrust as he kissed Alex hot and passionately. Alex moaned into the kiss and tugged at John's curly hair yet again. That tug sent John off the edge as he let out a strangled moan of his boyfriend's name as he came deep within Alex. Alexander bit his lip as he felt John release into him. The feeling and the last jerk of his cock had Alex coming, panting both of their chest white with his release.

The couple stayed there panting, willing their racing hearts to slow down. John slowly pulled out Alexander and leaned over the edge of the bed to pick up his boxers. He wiped both of them off to the best of his abilities before throwing the now dirty boxers back on the ground before collapsing next to his boyfriend. Alexander rolled onto his side and tucked his head under John's chin. He gave a faint hum as John started to stroke his hair. Snuggling into the freckled boy's side, he asked, "So how was movie night?"

John let out a chuckle and looked down at where Alexander was tracing patterns on his chest. "That has to be the worst pillow talk starter ever."

Alexander rolled his eyes and flicked John on the stomach, making the elder of the two flinch as he let out a small laugh. He rubbed the spot he flicked and said, "It might be. Just answer the question."

"It was fine," started John. He picked up Alexander's hand to kiss his knuckles. He then continued with, "But let's not talk. Napping seems like a good idea, don't you think?" John felt Alex nod before planting a kiss behind his ear. John snickered at the ticklish feeling and removed himself from Alex to grab the blanket at the bottom of the bed to pull it over them. Alex snuggled back into John's side with a happy little sigh. John smiled down at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead before nuzzling his hair.

"Goodnight baby girl."

"Night freckles."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did I do bad? Good? Let me know. Like I said I am not good at smut and I wanted to give it a try! Hope you enjoyed it. Kudo and comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
